


Kashmir- a Land of Heaven

by Ayecat__23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Flowers, Freedom, Gen, Illusions, Imagery, Jammu and Kashmir, Long Live Kashmir, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecat__23/pseuds/Ayecat__23
Summary: My brother wrote a Poem about Kashmir
Kudos: 2





	Kashmir- a Land of Heaven

Pure is our land  
A White-cheeked bushtit chirps  
The tree’s leaves wave  
The Moschus run around gracefully  
And a child’s scream pierces the sky  
The land is red from the blood of innocence lost as the valley trembles  
The wind is screaming from the sound of people’s cries  
A land is vying for peace  
And no help is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :3  
> 


End file.
